nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Hill
Star Hill is the name of a mystical hill in the ''Mario'' series. While its appearance has changed in each appearance so far, it is usually lauded for its beautiful and romantic view (Mario is even advised by a Toad to take Princess Peach there on a date). Star Hill is literally seen as the place where wishes come true. History ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In its debut in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Star Hill is located in the southwest region of Mario World, and is made out of many smaller hills which look like dark blue meteorites. Mario, Mallow, and Geno travel here for one of the seven Star Pieces. This Star Piece is the only one that can be taken without a fight; it rests on the ground at the end of Star Hill, unguarded by anyone (most likely because the player fought in Booster's Tower and Marrymore). It is impossible to traverse the entire hill simply by walking; the only way to access different areas is by lighting several of the unusual star-shaped flowers, causing a keyhole in a large star in the area to grow. Going through the enlarged keyhole allows the enterer to travel to another area instantly, and the keyhole shrinks behind them. The hopeful fallen stars that litter the area can be examined to hear the wishes of the people who made them. Two of these wishes will come true over the course of the game, and if the wishes are examined after it comes true, the wish will be changed. Reading Mallow's wish will cause him to lash out at the player in embarrassment, and reading his parents' wish will make him mellow. At the time of this game's events, Smithy's monsters have overrun the terrain. This includes Geckos, Mastadooms, Mukumukus, Pulsars, and Sackits. Wishes *"Wish I had some Cricket Jam."/"I wish for everyone to be happy." (Frogfucious's wishes) *"Can't wait to start a family." (Raz's wish) *"I hope my baby's cute." (Raini's wish) *"I wish I weren't such a crybaby." (Mallow's wish) *''"If I could JUST get that melody!" (Toadofsky's wish) *"''The hunger! Oh, for some food!" (Belome's wish) *"I vant to be a vald class baker." (Chef Torte's wish) *"Please let Mallow find his way home."/"May Mallow fix the Road!" (King Nimbus and/or Queen Nimbus's wishes) *"I wanna be the best treasure hunter in the world." (Treasure-hunting Toad's wish) *"(Wish I could run faster.)" (Yoshi's wish) *"I hope I become famous." (Punchinello's wish) *"I wanna be a great plumber like my brother Mario." (Luigi's wish) ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, Star Hill is instead directly north of Peach's Castle, although it is renamed Shooting Star Summit in the English version. Unlike its previous appearance, the stars the mountain is named for are unable to be interacted with, and there are shooting stars seen of various colors that constantly scatter and fall harmlessly on its grounds. At the base of the hill lies Merluvlee and Merlow's house (referred to as "Merluvlee's Place" in the nearby notice board), where Mario can have his fortune told and trade Star Pieces for badges. Princess Peach's treasure chest can be found on the first floor of the house. During the events of the storyline, Eldstar notifies Mario in a dream to head to the summit for counsel after Bowser takes Peach's castle to the sky and easily KOs Mario. Once he has awakened from his unconscious state after many days and Goombario's family revives him, he heads to the summit. Once he arrives, all seven Star Spirits appear (using the last of their power to create a projection) and reveal to Mario he must rescue all of them to save Princess Peach. On his way back down the mountain, Mario is introduced to Twink, who gives him the Lucky Star from Peach and teaches him how to use the Action Command. A Magikoopa then appears, having followed Twink to Mario, and must be defeated. Once the Star Spirits are physically gathered together later on, they use their power to open the Star Way, a celestial trail which leads to Star Haven above. Area Tattles *''This place feels strange and mysterious, doesn't it? If we go east from here, we'll eventually get to Shooting Star Summit.'' *''This is Shooting Star Summit. Stars are really...uh, shooting. People say that this place, like no other, reaches up and embraces the sky.'' *''This is the house of an amazingly gorgeous woman, the fortune-teller Merluvlee. Merlow, who collects Star Pieces, also lives here. This house pulses with psychic power. Can you feel it? It feels...weird. It feels like I'm floating on some kind of spiritual cushion.'' Items Found In addition to the items listed above, Merlow has 15 badges to sell, and Mario can get items from Princess Peach's treasure chest. In-game map description *''They say this summit is the closest place to Star Haven. At the base of the summit live Merlow and Merluvlee. They're brother and sister.'' ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Star Hill is again shown to be north of Peach's Castle. It is only explored in the past, where it appears to be made of glittering stars and contains Star Shrine accessed at the top. Star Hill is a small area, and enemies include Love Bubbles, Handfakes, and Fly Guys. The "spirit of the Cobalt Star" (in reality, Elder Princess Shroob) speaks to the Mario brothers and their younger selves on top of the hill after Commander Shroob is battled and defeated there. A pipe to Star Hill can be found in the destroyed Toad Town near the Time Hole to the basement of Peach's Castle. Enemies *Love Bubble *Handfake *Fly Guy *Commander Shroob (Boss) *Support Shroob (support enemy) *Shroob-omb (support enemy) Inhabitants *Star Gate Items Found The second area is where the speaking door is. The third is where the four have to make a Star-shaped beam. External links *[http://vgmaps.com/Atlas/N64/PaperMario-Prologue-PleaFromTheStars-ShootingStarSummit.png Paper Mario map by Peardian] (description) Category: Mario locations